


prompt fills

by buckymorelikefuckme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymorelikefuckme/pseuds/buckymorelikefuckme
Summary: hi hello, this will be all of my tumblr prompts. the chapter titles will tell you which character x reader it is. i'll be adding tags as i go :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. bucky x reader

“Ugh,” Sam groans loudly when he trudges into the living room. He gives you and Bucky a side-eye, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch. “Get a room.”

You can practically hear Bucky rolling his eyes. You hide your smile in his neck. 

“We _are_ in a room, idiot,” Bucky grumps back. 

“Y’all are being gross in a public space,” Sam retorts. 

Bucky scoffs. “We’re not being gross!” 

Sam raises a pointed brow, gesturing at the way you’re wrapped around Bucky like an octopus, how his arms are snug around your smaller frame. 

“Disgusting,” Sam declares. 

Natasha walks in then. “What are you whining about now?” 

She plops down on the giant bean bag with a satisfied sigh. Sam makes an affronted noise. 

“I am _not_ whining. They won’t take their grossness elsewhere.” 

Natasha casts a glance over at you and Bucky. She makes a face. You fail at stifling your giggle. Steve enters next, ignoring everyone as he grabs the remote and changes the channel on the television. 

“Hey!” you protest.

“If we have to put up with your love fest, then you can deal with watching whatever I pick.”

Sam bursts into laughter. Natasha smirks. Now it’s _you_ rolling your eyes. 

You try to sneakily steal the remote back, which leads to you and Steve wrestling for it, then to you feigning hurt, then to Bucky defending your honor, at which point Sam chimes in, then _they_ are wrestling. In the midst of the boys bickering, you and Nat gain the remote and find a movie the two of you have been dying to see. By the time the boys realize, they know they’re too late and settle in for a night of rom-coms. 

You’re back to snuggling Bucky in a blink. He kisses the top of your head and you bury another one of your smiles in his neck. 

Tony takes two steps into the room, glances around at everyone and the TV, simply says, “No,” and leaves. 

(Clint comes in halfway through the second movie, creeping closer and closer to Natasha until she finally manhandles him into the spot beside her and tosses a corner of her blanket over his legs. He decidedly does _not_ bother trying to hide his pleased smile.) 


	2. bucky x reader

You tug at the ends of what’s left of your hair, adjusting your ball cap self consciously as you wait for the elevator doors to open. When they do, you briskly make your way down to Bucky’s apartment, knocking on the door. You shift on your feet, your hand reaching up again to toy with your hair that curves just under your ears. The door swings open then.

“Hey! Whoa,” Bucky greets, the smile he originally wore disappearing in shock in a split second.

“They cut it shorter than I expected,” you reply defensively, shoving passed him.

He shuts the door and is quick to follow. “No, hey, that wasn’t a bad ‘whoa’,” he rushes to explain. “Just–surprised.”

“It was only supposed to be a _trim_ , but this lady decided _six inches_ was more acceptable,” you explain, frustratedly pulling at your hair like that’ll help it grow faster. “I look stupid.”

You pout when he huffs a small laugh. He steps more into your space, cupping your cheeks.

“You look beautiful,” he states, kissing you on your nose.

You roll your eyes. “You have to say that because you love me.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Bucky, this haircut is _ugly_ ,” you whine, stomping off to his bedroom, lifting the blankets and crawling under them. “I only wanted a trim and a blowout so I could look good for tonight.”

You hear him sigh, and then the bed shifts where he’s sat down.

“I’m not just saying it because I have to. You could _shave_ your head and I’d still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world.”

You peek out from under the blankets, at his sincere smile, and your expression softens. “Really?”

“Really, really.”

“You’re such a disgusting sap,” you tease, nudging him with your toes.

He grabs your ankles and you squeal as he yanks you closer to him. He straddles you, smirking, his hands on either side of your head.

“You love it,” he retorts.

“You can’t prove that,” you argue, giggling.

“Wanna bet?” he challenges, eyebrows raised.

A shiver runs through you, and you hate the way you love the shit-eating grin that spreads across Bucky’s devilishly handsome face when he notices it. You want to be mad at how easily he can bring out these types of reactions in you. But goddamnit, he’s so _cute_ and he knows just what to say and do to get you going. What an asshole.

“How about I call and cancel our reservation and we just spend tonight in this bed?” he suggests, leaning in to press kisses along your neck.

You tilt your head to give him better access. “But… I had to make that reservation weeks ago,” you attempt weakly, your voice already breathy and affected.

He licks at _that_ spot and you suppress your whine. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

It’s a loaded promise, and when he tugs your shirt collar to the side to nip at your collarbone, you groan.

“My dress,” you say as a last ditch effort, reminding him of the new one you bought specifically for the occasion.

He slides a hand up your stomach, under your shirt. He gently runs his fingers along the underside of your breast, teasing, all the while still planting kisses and bites along the column of your throat. His fingers graze over your nipples and you reach your breaking point.

You grip his hair in your fists, dragging his mouth up to yours, muttering, “You’re such a dick,” before kissing him.

He laughs into it, but he definitely follows through with his promise.


	3. bucky x reader

The way he says it so casually, like it’s not something he even has to think about, like it’s second nature to him. It throws you.

“Sorry, what?” you manage after staring at him in confusion for a solid minute.

His brows furrow, but his easy smile stays firmly in place. “I said it’s your turn to plan the next date. I’ve done the last four. You need to start pulling some weight around here,” he jokes.

You’d laugh, but…

“I… don’t know if I’d call this a date.” You say it carefully, hoping not to offend him.

It makes his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Oh, no? What would you call it then?” he asks, leaning on his right forearm and gesturing with his free hand at your surroundings. 

You bite your lip, taking in the plaid blanket the two of you are sat on, the picnic basket and the food sprawled between you, the secluded area of the park he’d found. You think of all the other times you were with him; the restaurants, the movie theater, and the _zoo_ … Oh god.

Oh no. _No no no_ … Those have been _dates_? 

Chancing a glance at Bucky, you find him biting back a smug smile. You grind your teeth together. You refuse to be wrong, so you look away, sniffing haughtily.

“Two people who’ve been hanging out and enjoying each other’s company,” you surmise, taking an aggressive bite of your apple slice.

“So… a date, then,” he states, deadpan. 

“ _James!_ ” you reply in exasperation.

He rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you insist on being so difficult,” he says, shaking his head. You scoff in disbelief. “You like me, you _know_ I like you. Why can’t we call it what it is?”

“And just what do you think this is?” you ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

He licks his lips, something you’re unable to miss. He smiles when he sees where your eyes went and you huff, flustered.

“We’re dating. In a relationship. You’re mine.”

You glance sharply at him. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

His smile is more secretive this time, but you can’t say it doesn’t make you melt, just a little. “Maybe not,” he shrugs. “But I belong to you.”

You want to be frustrated, annoyed, even though his words make your chest feel warm. You hold back a smile. “You can’t just…” You trail off, sighing heavily, pinching the bridge of your nose.

He reaches over and places his hand on your knee, rubbing his thumb along the exposed skin there. “Please stop denying yourself something that makes us _both_ happy.”

You peer at him, taking in his earnest eyes, his vulnerability. It terrifies you as much as it thrills you.  
“On one condition,” you murmur.

Bucky smiles curiously. “Which is?”

You smirk. “You plan the dates.”


	4. bucky x reader

It’s 3am, everybody’s a little bit wasted, and the apartment isn’t as trashed as you thought it’d be at this point.You’ve had enough that you feel good, but since it’s your party, you’ve cut yourself off.. 

Bucky, however, is pretty fucking wasted.

He’s currently using the wall to hold himself up, a red solo cup in his hand that he’s waving around, sloshing its contents over the rim as he bellows along to Queen. You’re positive that he’s gonna have to sleep here, already prepping yourself to take the couch. 

You nudge Steve and point to Bucky. You know you don’t have to say anything, your suspicions confirmed when Steve sighs resignedly and goes to help Bucky into your bed. You go through your own routine while he handles that. You go to your kitchen and grab a few bottles of water and some saltines, then stop by your bathroom to get some medicine for the massive headache he’s sure to have in the morning.

When you enter your room, Steve is wrestling with Bucky, grunting and shoving until he’s flat on the mattress.

“No, Steve,” Bucky protests, swatting at the air.

“You are staying here tonight, buddy. Get over it.” Steve turns when he hears you come in and sighs in relief. “He’s all yours. I’ll start shooing people out.”

You roll your eyes. “Thanks. It’s extremely appreciated.”

You watch Steve exit, and you look back to Bucky, eyes closed, flat on his back. You both listen to the sound on the other side of the wall decrease in volume until the last person shuts your door.

Bucky tips over to his side and his eyes land on you. A beaming grin spreads over his face as he mumbles your name. You smile despite yourself.

“Hey, Buck,” you say, setting down everything you carried in. You take a seat next to his hip, where he promptly curls into you. “Feeling alright?”

“S’dizzy a little bit,” he slurs, “but it’s okay. You’re here now.”

You bite the inside of your cheek to keep your reaction as neutral as possible. Why he chooses to only say shit like this to you when he’s completely blasted is a mystery. It seems that literally everyone but Bucky knows that you like him just as much as he likes you. He just won’t admit it sober, which is why you’ve never said anything. What if he doesn’t actually think these things? What if he really is just attached to you when he’s drunk, and that’s where it ends?

You know the reality is that you’re both just a little too chicken to say anything, but that point is easy to ignore.

“Drink this water for me, okay?” you say as you hand over a bottle and unscrew the cap for him. 

“You’re the best,” he mumbles after a rather large gulp. He looks up at you, giving you a dazed smile. “And so pretty. D’ya know that? You’re really very pretty.” Nodding to play along, you make quick work of untying his boots and slipping them off his feet. “I like you,” he says decisively. “An’ I wanna take you out.”

This isn’t the first time he’s asked you out like this, and it probably won’t be the last. Still, you nod anyway. “Sure, Buck. We can hang out. Can you scoot up on the bed, please, so your head is at least near a pillow?”

Bucky only pouts at you. “I don’t wanna hang out. I wanna take you out. Wine and dine you.” He gasps, then. “Let’s go for waffles or something.”

“Bucky,” you sigh, pushing his hair out of his stupidly pretty face. “We can talk about this tomorrow, alright? You should sleep.”

He looks down, away from you, and if you weren’t already paying such close attention to him, you would’ve missed his next words. “You’re not interested, are you?” 

The forlorn expression he wears breaks your heart, but you have to keep telling yourself he’s _drunk_. 

You cup his cheeks to make him look you in the eye. “Talk to me in the morning when you’re not drunk off your ass,” you say firmly.

He nods sadly. He refuses to sleep without you in the room, so you hold his hand until he finally succumbs to the sleep that’s been pulling at him for the better part of an hour. You spend a little too much time staring at him like a creep, but you eventually get up and make your way to the couch where you lie awake and stare at the ceiling for hours. 

—-

You don’t remember falling asleep, so you’re not sure how long you’ve been out, but the sound of someone noisily stumbling down your hall wakes you.

There’s a hissed, “ _Fuck!_ ” and you know Bucky’s run into the hall closet door again.

“When are you gonna learn to walk with your head _up_ and watch where you’re going?” you grumble into your pillow.

“When are _you_ gonna stop leaving this fucking door open?” he retorts.

He’s rubbing at his forehead when you open your eyes. You huff a laugh, pushing yourself up and stretching. 

“Bet that didn’t help your headache, huh?” you ask, smirking.

He scowls. “Cute.”

You tap your fingers on your legs as you take him in, telling yourself not to bring it up. He’s probably forgotten anyway. What if you say something and then he plays it off and you look like an idiot? But also, this cycle was never fun, no matter how cute it seemed at first.

Yet, you find yourself blurting anyway, heart in your throat, “You sure thought so last night.”

Bucky freezes, turning to you slowly, his expression slightly panicked. 

“How drunk was I?”

You purse your lips dramatically and pull a thoughtful face. “I’d say three sheets to the wind.”

His eyes close as he takes a deep breath. He winces as he speaks. “What exactly did I say?”

“You think I’m very pretty and want to take me to get waffles,” you reply, being sure to keep your emotions off your face, even though your heart is pounding. He runs his fingers through his hair, staring at the floor. “I told you to ask me when you’re sober,” you add as nonchalantly as possible.

He peers at you, hesitant. “What?”

“You were _really_ drunk,” you reiterate. “I would prefer you ask me out when you’re fully coherent.”

He huffs a laugh. “Don’t say shit like that.”

You quirk a brow at him. “And why not?”

“Because,” he states, waving a hand at you. “You might give me the wrong idea and then I’ll do something stupid like kiss you.”

“My _god_ , you are so dense,” you mutter, staring heavenward. Louder, you reply, “Bucky, I literally just said I wanted you to ask me out.”

He shifts where he stands. “Yeah, but. You don’t mean it…”

“How do you know that?” you ask, standing and walking closer to him, planting your hands on your hips.

“Well, you haven’t said anything before,” he retorts, frowning.

“Neither have you,” you argue, then roll your eyes before adding, “unless you’re drunk.”

Bucky stares at you for a long moment, clearly contemplating whether or not you’re serious. You spelled it all out for him perfectly and he still doesn’t know how to reply.

“Don’t tell me you’re still too chicken,” you taunt.

“I’m not,” he defends.

You squint at him. “I think you are.”

“No, I’m not,” he says more firmly.

“No? Prove it.”

You barely finish speaking before he’s taking a large step to close the gap between you and pulling you into a hard kiss. There’s a second where it stays chaste out of shock, but then you tilt your head and deepen it, fisting his shirt in your hands to drag him as close as possible to you. He kisses you for another moment, then reluctantly pulls away.

“So,” he says, his breathing ever so slightly labored. “How about those waffles?”

You grin. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	5. wanda x reader

The way your limbs are tangled it’s hard to know where your body begins and Wanda’s ends. You’ve both been in bed like this for the better part of two hours. Rain patters against the windows of her loft, creating a white noise that is easy to get lost in.

You’ve been silently tracing the shapes of her face; softly dragging your thumb across her eyebrow, tracing your index finger down the line of her nose, over her temple, to her cheekbone. And repeat. Her eyes have remained closed since you started, and you think she’s dozed off, yet you continue, but only for a moment more. You eventually stop, pressing the gentlest of kisses to her forehead.

She makes a drowsy affronted noise. “Why did you stop?”

You smile, dragging your fingers through her tousled hair now. “I thought you were sleeping.”

Wanda’s eyes blink open then. Her gaze makes you stop your movements.

“Do you wish we could have this? All the time?” she asks.

You don’t reply right away. She reaches up to grip your wrist lightly, still maintaining eye contact, waiting patiently.

“Don’t we?” you finally reply.

A small smile plays at the corners of her mouth. “Not all the time,” she says. “Not like this.” She scoots impossibly closer, buries her face in your neck. “I want to stay right here—in this bed, in this moment—with you. I never want to leave.”

You hum, resting your cheek on the top of her head. “Far be it from me to decline your desires,” you say, smiling when she huffs in amusement. You add, quietly, “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever,” Wanda declares decisively.

You can’t argue with that.

The rain picks up, beating heavier now, thunder cracking in the distance. Wanda does fall asleep then, her warm breath puffing on your neck rhythmically.

You wonder to yourself, staring down at her peaceful face, if life has always been this wonderful? You’re sure it hasn’t, unfortunately, but with her… Anything bad that had happened was worth it for this moment. If it all led to this, you’d do it a million times over.

It’s easy to follow her into slumber wrapped in each other.


	6. wanda x reader

Wanda’s not sure how long she’s been out here when Bucky walks over to her, sits down quietly and waits, staring into the open field outside of the compound where she’s found herself contemplating.

“I like her,” Wanda confesses after a few minutes.

Bucky sends her a sidelong glance. “Yeah?”

Wanda nods slowly. “But…” She swallows roughly, hugging her knees to her chest. “I’m scared,” she whispers.

She thinks of all that she’s lost. The people she can never get back. How quickly they were taken from her.

“Love is terrifying,” he agrees.

They’re both silent for a moment. The breeze picks up, making leaves in the trees sing, offering a cool caress in the heat.

“The big question is… Are you too scared to go after it anyway?” he asks.

The thought of never having you at all makes something in her chest clench. Bucky gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving.

Finding you is simple enough. You’re lounging near the pool, skin glistening from either sweat or sun tan lotion, or maybe both. The sight of you makes butterflies erupt inside her and Wanda has to physically force herself to approach you.

Her shadow falls over your face. You squint as you open your eyes curiously, but your whole body softens when you see her.

“Hey,” you greet lightly.

You make it the easiest thing in the world for Wanda to sit on the edge of your lounger and lean over, cup your cheeks, and kiss you soundly on the mouth. She hears your sharp intake of breath, feels your hands shoot up to grip her forearms. It’s tense for only a second, then you tilt your head ever so slightly, and the kiss turns into something sweeter.

Wanda pulls away, breathing heavier than warranted for such a kiss, and watches you slowly blink at her wonderingly.

“Hi,” she finally returns.

That one word feels like a confession. Everything she’s felt and warred with summed up into it. Your eyes search her’s, thumbs absentmindedly stroking the skin of her arm, sending tingles throughout her body.

“Really?” you ask, a hopeful smile threatening to take over your face.

Wanda pushes some of your hair behind your ear. “Really.”

“Thank god,” you giggle.

You pull her back down and kiss her like she’s going to float away. Wanda finds that she doesn’t mind.


	7. wanda x reader

You couldn’t stop your giddy giggles from bubbling out of you. They came in random bursts. Wanda doesn’t seem to be doing any better, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

Somehow, in the midst of your busy schedules of training and missions and galas, etc., you discovered you both had an open area of free time. Which means… Date night. When you happily informed Wanda of this, she grinned at your excitement. It wasn’t hard to convince her to agree to go.

Now, you’re sharing one side of the booth you were seated in an hour ago, pressed closely together and feeding each other bites of your dessert.

A little bit of chocolate smears across the top of her lip. You giggle again, wiping it off with your thumb. Feeling mischievous, you lick your thumb clean, holding Wanda’s gaze.

She smirks, shaking her head in amusement. “What on earth am I gonna do with you, huh?”

“The night is young, my love. The possibilities are endless,” you reply as you bat your lashes at her.

Wanda laughs. “You’re terrible.”

You lean closer, giving her an eskimo kiss. “You love it,” you whisper.

“I love _you_ ,” she corrects.

That makes your smile go dopey. “I love you too.”


	8. wanda x reader

You’d barely contained your eagerness to say yes when Wanda asked you to come to the farmer’s market with her. First, you’ve never actually been to one before, a fact that Wanda had learned about a few days prior and was baffled by. Second, you would literally let her lead you to your demise if it meant spending time with her, however brief that time was.

Plus, she looks really cute in her bucket hat, too, you think dreamily.

You swallow roughly as you watch her pick up a peach and give it a gentle squeeze, bringing it up to her nose to smell. It had no right to be as erotic to look at as it was.

She did this two more times, putting each one in one of her reusable bags and paid the woman at the booth, smiling kindly. A few booths down you find the strawberries. You stare at them blankly with a heavy sigh, unsure of how to tell which ones were best.

“May we try one?” Wanda asks the older gentleman working.

“Of course,” he smiles.

She picks one out and hands it to you. “Trust me, you’ll never want to buy your produce from a store ever again.”

You take it from her and bite into it. Some of the juice dribbles down your chin, and you make a pleased noise.

“Oh my god,” you mumble. Wanda clears her throat and asks the man for a pound of them. “Wanda, you gotta try this,” you say, holding out the strawberry to her.

Her eyes flit back and forth from your hand to your eyes. She decides on something then, taking a step closer. Instead of plucking the fruit from your fingers, she catches your gaze, leaning in to take a bite. Your jaw’s gone a bit slack and your body sways slightly into her space. She smirks shyly.

“Make that two pounds,” Wanda tells the man.

He chuckles good-naturedly as he gathers more. You open and close your mouth a few times, your brain not computing.

“I— Do you—?” you stammer.

“Like you? Yes,” she says.

“A-and this is—?”

“A date? Also yes,” she confirms.

You nod absentmindedly. “Okay. Okay, yeah. And I—“

“Should _kiss me_ already,” she interrupts, exasperated, but she’s grinning.

Wanda doesn’t actually wait for you to kiss her. She cups her hand behind your neck and reels you in, kissing you in the middle of the farmer’s market.


	9. wanda x reader

You’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, especially now that you’re a vampire, but you still choose to believe that not every single human is a prick. Unfortunately, they like to prove you wrong time and time again.

The drunken gentleman has stood much too close and let his hands wander too freely in the crowded tavern, disregarding your polite attempts at rejecting his advances. Wanda, however, seems to have had enough and chooses to step in, her presence appearing at your back. Her hand snakes its way around your waist and removes the man’s in the process.

“What’s kept you so long, my darling?” she asks you, though her eyes are trained solely on the offending man next to you.

You fail at hiding your amused smile. “I made a new acquaintance.”

Wanda feigns interest. “Is that so?” Her gaze turns sharp as she takes in the clueless man. Her lips curl in distaste. “And you are…?”

“Jus’ tryin’ to buy the lady a glass of mead,” he slurs as his focus shifts between the two of you.

“A word of advice,” Wanda offers, tone saccharinely sweet before dropping, eyes going white as she allows her fangs to drop ever so slightly in warning. “Mind your own and maybe you’ll walk away without harm.”

The man stumbles back, face pale, saying nothing as he quickly turns on his heel, leaving you with your silly, possessive lover.

“Are you satisfied?” you question lightly, spinning in her embrace.

She smirks dangerously. A shiver runs through you. The hand at your waist slowly slips lower to caress your bottom, careless of the people surrounding you. The faintest kneading of your flesh has you biting your lip.

“No,” she states, pulling you in until she’s speaking into your ear, “but if we return home now, I’m sure I will be by the end of the night.”


End file.
